Lost in Love
by alwaysrisha
Summary: A Prequel Fanfic from 'Because of YOU', read it first! / Warning! OOC, Typo, Salah kosakata / Akashi X OC, Tidak suka? Click 'Back' button / CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! / Reviewnya ditunggu dan, Happy Reading Minna!
1. Prolog

A _**Prequel**_ Fic from "Because of YOU"

Lost _in_ Love  
by._alwaysrisha_

"Where are **You**? What are **You** doing now?._"  
_**  
PROLOG_  
_**

* * *

Tes ... Tes ... Tes ...

Rintik-rintik air mulai berjatuhan dari Langit. Semakin lama, air itu semakin deras membasahi bumi. Daun-daun berguguran dari dahannya, lalu terhempas begitu saja oleh angin.

Langit-langit pun dipenuhi gumpalan hitam yang tebal, diselingi dengan kilatan cahaya yang cukup terang dan suara gaung yang dihasilkan cukup untuk membuat seseorang "Jantungan".

"Okaa-san~! Ayo kita berteduh disana." Ajak seorang gadis kecil sembari menunjuk kepada sebuah pohon dengan daun yang cukup lebat pada Ibunya yang sibuk mencari dua payung lipat di dalam tasnya di tengah hujan yang cukup deras ini.

"Ah, iya! Kalau begitu ayo, Nara-chan." Gadis yang dipanggil Nara-chan itu pun mengangguk dan membantu Ibunya menuju pohon itu. Rupanya benar, setelah sampai disana hujan yang tadi sempat mengguyur mereka kini menjadi agak teduh. Ini berkat pohon yang tinggi dan daunnya lebat melindungi mereka.

"Syukurlah, disini kita bisa berteduh! Baiklah, Ibu ambil payung lipat dulu, ya?." Ucap sang Ibu kepada anak gadisnya yang mengangguk-angguk. Sementara sang Ibu mencari payung lipat di dalam Ranselnya, perhatian Nara –sang gadis kecil itu- tertuju pada salah satu rumah yang berada tepat di depan pohon itu. Rumah itu besar, sangat besar. Mungkin saja pemilik rumah itu seorang bangsawan besar.

Matanya tak bisa lepas ketika mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain piano yang dapat Ia lihat dari salah satu jendela yang berukuran besar itu. Suara alunan musik klasik dari Piano itu mulai memasuki rongga telinga kecil miliknya. Ia terus melihat dan melihat bagaimana cara anak itu bermain Piano yang ukurannya untuk orang dewasa.

Rambut anak itu berwarna merah pucat, kulitnya putih agak pucat dan jika dilihat-lihat kedua matanya juga berwarna merah. Nara merasa aneh dengan orang ini, mata itu benar-benar aneh untuknya.

"Okaa-san! Itu siapa?." Saking penasarannya, Nara mencoba untuk bertanya pada Ibunya tentang siapa sosok yang kini sedang Ia pikirkan. Ibunya menengok ke arah Jendela besar rumah itu yang ditunjukkan Nara. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"O-oh maksudmu yang itu? Itu adalah anak dari keluarga bangsawan besar di komplek ini, mungkin setara dengan kita. Kalau tidak salah sih nama anak itu.. ah~ Akashi S-Seijuro." Timpalnya sambil menatap dan mengartikan tatapan sang Buah Hati.

"Apa Ia kesepian, Ibu?." Nara menatap penuh arti, membuat sang Ibunda bingung harus jawab apa. "Dia tidak kesepian, Nara-chan. Keluarga Akashi memang jarang bergaul dengan orang lain, bahkan dilarang untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Sebenarnya dulu saat Ibunya masih ada, Keluarga Akashi hampir serupa dengan kita. Tapi semenjak Ibunya meninggal dunia, Ayahnya sangat bersikap keras padanya. Dia anak yang malang sekali."  
Jelas Ibunya sambil segera mengambil payung lipat dari tasnya.

Nara masih mematung disana, sembari tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari anak berambut merah itu.

_Apa dia senasib denganku saat ini?  
Dia kehilangan Ibunya sedangkan aku kehilangan ayahku?_

Seribu satu pertanyaan muncul dibenak kecilnya. Keinginannya untuk bertanya pada Ibunya, Ia urungkan. Ia tahu bukan haknya untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi kali ini Ia merasa sangat penasaran. Dengan tatapan itu, latar belakang keluarga dan bahkan kalau ingin, Ia harus tahu segalanya tentang dia. Ya, tentangnya.

"Nara-chan, ayo! Kita pulang ke rumah!." Sebuah teriakan dari wanita paruh baya itu membuyarkan lamunan Nara. Ia pun segera memakai payung lipat biru itu sembari berlari kecil, menyusul Ibunya yang sudah berada di depannya. "Ha'i, Okaa-san~."

Tak sadar sepasang mata menangkap pergerakkan mereka berdua dari Jendela itu. Mata itu menatap sinis dan aneh, aura Intimidasi pun keluar dari tubuhnya.

_Menarik juga gadis kecil itu._

To Be Continued

Hola~! Author kembali dengan fic baru! Kepikiran bikin Prequel dari fic ficlet "Because of You"~ Ini terjadi karena lagi kekosongan Inspirasi xD plus author mikirin gimana kalo ini fanfic ada prequel sama sequelnya *waks xD

Ohya di bagian prolog ini ada sedikit Flashback gitu pas lagi waktu kecilnya :v. Semoga dimengerti, ya! Hehehe

Satu lagi.

Boleh minta sesuatu engga?

Boleh ya?

**RnR** please~!


	2. Chapter 1 : First Meet

A **_Prequel_** Fic from "Because of YOU"

Lost _in_ Love  
by._alwaysrisha_

_"_Where are **You**? What are **You** doing now?._"_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : First Meet**_

Musim Gugur, 2004

Angin musim gugur berhembus cukup kencang tahun ini. Menerbangkan cukup banyak benda mati cokelat kering dan tipis ringan yang bernama 'daun', menyapa trotoar pejalan kaki. Bunga-bunga pun kelihatannya layu dan tampak tak berdaya untuk mekar kembali. Suara patahan daun-daun yang terinjak oleh manusia tampak menjadi sebuah nada alunan yang menjadi ke-khas-an musim ini.

Meskipun begitu, orang-orang masih saja sibuk dengan urusan dunianya. Tak jauh beda dengan musim sebelumnya, musim semi. Terlihat tak peduli dengan panas terik sinar sang surya yang serasa menusuk dan membakar kulit secara bersamaan. Kota masih padat, seperti biasa. Bunyi klakson mobil dan dentuman kendaraan lain seakan berirama dan itu sudah biasa terjadi siang maupun malam hari.

Suara itu bahkan sampai terdengar oleh sang Gadis Kecil itu. Padahal rumahnya terletak di sebuah komplek perumahan elit yang sedikit agak jauh dari Pusat Kota. Suara itu terdengar samar-samar tak jelas.

Tapi rupanya kita harus berterimakasih pada suara itu. Karena hal itulah yang mampu menghidupkan suasana komplek perumahan elit ini menjadi tak sepi layaknya tanah kosong dengan beberapa bangunan kosong di dalamnya.

Asal tahu saja, hubungan satu keluarga dengan keluarga yang lain di komplek perumahan elit ini terkesan sangat canggung. Semua sibuk dengan urusannya, sampai-sampai tak ada waktu sama sekali untuk bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat sekitar. Maklum, mereka adalah pejabat tinggi dan bangsawan ternama. Jadi mereka menyampingkan bersosialisasi dan membuat 'Pekerjaan' sebagai sebuah prioritas utama.

Kini Gadis itu tengah melamun di atas sebuah ayunan yang tak bergerak di tengah-tengah hamparan tanah hijau yang dihiasi taman bermain anak-anak, sepasang kursi panjang kayu yang bergagang besi berwarna cokelat senada, dan beberapa pohon yang salah satu diantaranya adalah pohon bunga sakura. Ya, tepatnya di sebuah Taman di depan rumahnya. Taman itu cukup luas, kira-kira ukurannya dua kali lapangan basket.

Daun pohon bunga sakura itu tertiup semeliwir angin, menimbulkan refleksi yang jelas. Daun itu mengikuti alur arah angin, melewati sang Gadis yang tengah menatap jauh ke arah langit sore. Warna langit terasa senja. Menguning, memerah dan menghitam dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Cahayanya cukup terang, terpancar keluar. Membuat daun bunga sakura berkilauan bak berlian, meskipun tak sekilau berlian.

Angin sore menerpa wajah mungilnya. Menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut cokelat kehitaman sebahu miliknya. Bulu mata yang cukup panjang dan bola mata yang berwarna cokelat muda kontras dan pupil hitam itu makin menambah kesan 'manis'.

Perlahan Gadis kecil itu mulai menikmati hembusan angin itu dan memejamkan matanya sembari melukiskan ukiran senyum terbaiknya. Sekarang, Ia benar-benar tampak seperti malaikat yang manis.

Semanis madu.  
Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat membuat Gadis kecil itu buyar lamunannya, reflek melirik ke arah sumber suara itu. Kini suara langkah kaki itu terganti dengan isak tangis seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Surai merah terlihat dari kejauhan.

Gadis kecil itu segera beranjak dari ayunannya, menghampiri anak itu sambil meremas ujung rok sebawah lutut berwarna peach berenda miliknya. Berpikir bahwa mungkin Ia bisa menolong anak yang kira-kira seusia dengannya, 6 tahun.

Tanpa disadari Gadis itu sudah duduk dengan manisnya tepat di sebelah anak laki-laki itu, menatap bingung anak itu. Dengan penuh keberanian Ia pun menepuk bahu kiri anak itu.

"Hey." Sapa Gadis kecil itu pada anak itu. Anak itu menoleh, seraya menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangannya dari wajahnya. Beberapa detik, waktu terasa berhenti ketika iris _heterochrome_ itu bertemu dengan cokelat muda. Hanya angin sore yang berbicara kala itu.

"Apa ?." Timpalnya dingin. Terselip nada sedih di antara kalimatnya. Anak lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya, mengacuhkan wajah bingung yang ditampilkan oleh Gadis yang ada disampingnya.  
Sang Gadis kecil tidak menyerah, untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Kamu kenapa?." Tatapan ingin tahu pun terpancar, sepasang mata cokelat muda itu berusaha melihat wajah lawan bicaranya. Semakin Gadis itu berusaha untuk melihat, semakin pula Anak itu menghindar.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu ada apa denganku, karena itu bukan urusanmu." Timpalnya acuh. Gadis itu hampir kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan Anak keras kepala yang satu ini. Pendiriannya saat ini tetap, Ia harus bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan setidaknya Ia bisa membantu.

Mungkin.

"Aku harus tahu! Aku ini temanmu!." Ucap Gadis itu dengan lantang.

Kedua iris merah darah milik Anak laki-laki itu membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis asing ini menganggapnya 'teman' padahal Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Yang Ia tahu adalah Gadis aneh ini datang dan duduk disebelahnya, kemudian memaksa untuk memberitahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

_Sikapnya cukup aneh untuk seorang Gadis._ _Apa Ia tak punya rasa malu?_

"Kamu pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah Gadis aneh yang tak tahu malu, iya kan?."

DEG

Nafas anak laki-laki itu tercekat. Perlahan kedua bola mata _heterochrome_ miliknya melirik ke samping, tepat dimana Gadis itu duduk sekarang. Sepersekian detik kemudian Ia terkejut, melihat pemandangan yang kini tepat ada di depan matanya. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangan yang sedari tadi terus melihatnya. Tangan kecilnya bergetar, sampai-sampai jelas terlihat.  
Tatapannya berubah menjadi kosong melompong.  
Seribu satu pertanyaan tertulis dan terukir di dalam pikirannya. Beberapa menit dilalui dengan keheningan total antara mereka. Tak ada yang mau berbicara duluan, bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi. Hanya angin sore, suara jangkrik berbunyi dan ilalang bergoyang tertiup angin yang berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Ya. Itulah yang aku sedang pikirkan sekarang."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan segera menoleh menuju Anak laki-laki itu. Tatapan bingung, tatapan itulah yang kini hanya bisa dibalas olehnya. Ia mengerenyit pelan ketika mengulang-ulang kalimat itu seperti film di dalam otaknya.

"Kau aneh. Tak punya rasa malu, dan Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Orang Asing." Tambah sang Anak laki-laki itu dengan sinis dan ekspresi datar. Mungkin Ia rasa ini jalan terbaik agar Gadis ini pergi jauh dari kehidupannya dan tidak mengganggunya lagi.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Hahahaha~ Kamu lucu sekali!." Tawa Gadis kecil itu menggema. Sang Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya, walaupun Ia sudah memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba merasakan geli ketika mendengarnya. Anak laki-laki itu larut dalam keheingan. Menarik alisnya dalam-dalam, dan tanda siku-siku mulai bermunculan di dahinya.

"Kamu menganggap aku aneh , tak punya rasa malu dan aku hanya dianggap orang asing bagimu. Agar aku tidak dianggap orang asing, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku!. Dan berjanjilah setelah ini kamu jangan menanggapku orang asing lagi, oke?." Celetuknya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, mengajak bersalaman.

"Mizano okinara-desu! Kamu bisa panggil aku Nara~ Yoroshiku~!." Sambutan tangan kecil kini ada di depan matanya. Anak laki-laki itu diam, tak ada niat dan tidak tertarik untuk membalas sambutan tangan itu. Kini tangan itu hanya tergantung di depannya, mengeluarkan aura canggung diantara keduanya. Hingga akhirnya Gadis itu menarik tangannya kembali menuju tempat semula, dengan siku-siku tertanda di pelipisnya.

"Tak perlu jabat tangan." Sahut Anak laki-laki itu dingin. "Itu menjijikan."

Gadis itu mulai menggerutu terhadap sikap anak laki-laki yang satu ini. "Aku tak butuh dengan komentarmu~ Yok, sekarang cepat perkenalkan dirimu!."

"Aku tak mau, apa urusanmu?." Sahutnya datar. Sangat sangat sangat datar.  
"Aku harus tahu namamu! Karena aku telah memperkenalkan diri, kamu juga harus!." Gadis itu membela dirinya, dengan memberi penekanan nada di kara 'Harus'. Ia seolah-olah tak peduli dengan apa ekspresi dan mimik muka yang ditampilkan lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Cih." Remehnya. "Tidak ada yang bisa memaksaku untuk melakukan sesuatu, aku selalu benar dalam segala hal. Jangan pernah untuk menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kamu kehendaki. Meskipun itu harus berhadapan dengan orang tuaku sendiri. Camkan itu, Gadis Asing!." Jari telunjuknya Ia gunakan untuk mengancam Gadis ini agar Ia mengerti tentang apa yang Ia ucapkan tadi. Tepat di depan matanya, sangat dekat.

Namun tak ada respon apapun yang keluar dari bibir sang Gadis.

Anak itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Gadis itu sendirian. Langkah demi langkah sudah Ia lewati, mencoba untuk semakin jauh dari jarak pandang Gadis itu. Ia tak peduli apakah Gadis itu akan mengejarnya atau tidak. Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Setelah Ia tepat berada di samping sebuah Pohon Sakura, Ia berhenti melangkah. Sedetik kemudian tangan kecil itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menyeringai, Ia sudah tahu sejak lama ini akan terjadi. Daun bunga sakura yang berwarna pink cerah itu menghujani mereka, lalu tertiup angin senja. Sebelah iris mata _heterochrome_ itu melirik ke arah belakang, dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasa.

Ternyata Gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tak peduli dengan tanggapan dan opinimu tentang diriku! Yang jelas, beritahu aku namamu!."  
Semakin lama genggaman itu semakin kencang. Anak laki-laki itu sudah mencoba untuk melonggarkan genggaman itu, tapi kali ini Ia tak bisa untuk melonggarkannya.

_Gadis ini tampaknya serius _

Dengan sekali hentakan, tangan mungil itu terlepas dari tangan anak laki-laki itu. Ia berdiri terdiam di depan Gadis itu, membelakanginya. Ia melirik lagi Gadis itu dengan sebelah matanya yang berwarna kuning.

"Seijuro Akashi." Ucapnya sambil langsung pergi melangkah menjauhi Gadis itu. Gadis itu terdiam menatap punggung Anak Lelaki itu yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Semakin jauh sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi bayangannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul bersama dengan Angin senja yang menghampiri raganya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Helai-helai rambut miliknya kembali tertiup angin, berkilauan terkena sinar senja. Mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit dan mengambil nafas lega.

Ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Taman ini akan selalu Ia ingat dalam hati maupun pikirannya.

__

Akhirnya aku mengetahui dirimu. Akhirnya aku dapat bertatap langsung denganmu. Akhirnya aku tahu bahwa kamulah yang berada di dekat jendela besar sambil bermain piano, Seijuro Akashi.

To Be Continue

**Hola~** Author kembali lagi dengan fic aneh dan absurd ini! *tepuksebelahtangan Ini benar-benar chapter yang pendek pemirsahh #muncrat hanya dengan 1.500+ words pemirsahh #muncratlagi.  
Author usahakan Chapter berikutnya akan lebih panjang lagi ya! Kekeke :D  
Ohya, sebelumnya mohon maaf bila agak gaje, OOC Akashi dan Gak nyambung toh masih amatiran kekekeke :D *ditimpukgunting

Satu lagi.

Boleh minta sesuatu engga?

Boleh ya?

**RnR** please~!


	3. Chapter 2 : Knowing You More

Chapter 2 : **Knowing You More**

_Akhirnya aku mengetahui dirimu. Akhirnya aku dapat bertatap langsung denganmu. Akhirnya aku tahu bahwa kamulah yang berada di dekat jendela besar sambil bermain piano, Seijuro Akashi._

"Apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu? Bodoh!" Tampak seorang Gadis memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan rasa gemas. Ia kembali memegang tralis jendela yang ada di depannya dan menatap jauh melihat Langit Sore yang mirip dengan ingatannya.

Itulah yang membuat Gadis yang berusia sekitar – 12 tahun itu mengingat lagi pertemuan pertamanya dengan Anak laki-laki bersurai merah, Seijuro Akashi, 6 tahun silam. 

Musim Semi, 2010 

Daun-daun bunga sakura di depan rumah Gadis itu mulai bermekaran. Langit cerah berawan pada pagi ini – seperti yang dikatakan oleh ramalan cuaca itu. Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang penting untuk Nara – Gadis itu. Kenapa? Karena Ia akan mengikuti Penerimaan peserta didik baru di sebuah sekolah menengah yang cukup elit.

SMP Teikou.

Awalnya Nara menolak untuk dimasukkan ke Sekolah Papan Atas itu, tapi Orangtuanya malah memasukkannya kesana. Menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah Sekolah, itu terlalu mewah.  
Mengingatnya saja membuat Nara pusing, toh biarlah yang penting Ia nyaman disekolah itu dan bersyukur karena Ia akan bersekolah.

Pikiran itulah yang membuat kepercayaan diri Nara naik hingga Seratus persen. Ia mengepalkan tangan mungilnya dan mendorongnya ke atas. "Ganbatte!" Serunya keras.

_Waduh! Terlalu keras!  
_  
"Nara-chan! Cepat bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah barumu dan temui Onii-chan dibawah! Kalo engga, kamu nanti dicoret dari daftar keluarga." Seru Ibunya tak kalah keras. Nara pun _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Masih saja Ibunya bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini, haish.

_Daftar keluarga? Memangnya anggota keluarga kita ada jutaan apa?  
_  
"Haha~ Iya, Okaa-san bawel! Nacchan bakal kebawah sekarang, kalem ah." Sahutnya sambil memasukkan binder dan tempat pensil berwarna cokelat gelap miliknya. Ia pikir hari pertama masuk sekolah pasti tidak belajar.

Ia melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin datar miliknya. Memastikan apakah dirinya sudah berpakaian rapi dan tidak menimbulkan perbincangan orang lain di belakangnya. Rambut cokelat kehitaman yang sedikit bergelombang miliknya Ia ikat samping kebawah sebelah kiri. Poninya Ia kesampingkan sama sejajar seperti rambutnya, sesekali Ia menyisirnya menggunakan jari. Seragamnya – terutama dasi Ia coba untuk rapihkan kembali, begitu juga dengan sepatu berlabel _Converse_ miliknya.

"Yosh, semuanya sudah rapi!" Gumamnya sambil membenarkan Roknya yang berada selutut itu.  
Dengan sumringah Ia pun mengambil Tas ranselnya dan melesat menuju Mereka yang sudah menunggu dibawah, "Okaa-san! Onii-chan! Aku sudah siap!" Pekiknya.

Ia pun berlari-lari kecil ketika melihat Okaa-san dan Onii-chan sedang berbincang di teras depan. Mereka – yang sedang berbincang kecil di teras pun menyadari kehadiran Nara dan mengajaknya untuk segera kesana.

"Hey, hey! Tak biasanya kamu berpakaian rapi seperti ini! Mau kemana? Ke kondangan, ya?" Celetuk Onii-channya sambil terus berdeham pelan, tentu saja itu membuat Nara kesal. "Tentu saja mau ke sekolah, baka! Okaa-san! Lihat Onii-chan itu! Apa benar dia Kakak Laki-lakiku?" Sahutnya kesal sambil memandang satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga kecilnya itu dengan tatapan _Shut-up-your-mouth-or-you-will-die!_-nya.

"Eh, begini begini juga kamu harus mensyukuri punya Kakak seperti dia, loh. Dia perhatian, baik, bijaksana juga cukup tampan sama seperti mendiang ayahmu." Suara yang terucap dari bibir wanita itu semakin lama semakin perlahan. Nara hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk, "Tentu saja!"

"Hei, apa yang dikatakan Okaa-san itu benar! Aku ini tampan, tahu! Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi ketampanan seorang Mizano Kenji! Camkan itu baik-baik, Nona bawel tingkat akut!" Kenji – Onii-chan itu membuat tanda ceklis dengan Ibu jari dan telunjuk miliknya, dan Ia tempatkan di dagunya sendiri. Membuat Ibunya terkekeh pelan dan Nara yang langsung menunjukkan ekspresi mualnya.

"Daripada kamu, Tuan sok eksis sok tampan." Balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Peperangan kata antara dua saudara kandung itu tak dapat dihindari lagi.

"Hey, hey! Sekarang cepat kalian pergi ke sekolah, lihat jam berapa ini hm?" Lirik Ibunya kepada Jam yang terdapat di ruang tamu. Jam 6.30 pagi.

"Hah?! Jam 6.30?." Seru kedua kakak-beradik itu tak percaya, mereka akan terlambat!. "Kami berangkat dulu, Okaa-san!" Mereka berlari kecil menuju sebuah motor sport milik kakaknya yang terparkir di sebuah Garasi samping rumahnya lalu segera melesat menuju sekolah mereka masing-masing.

_Kalo seperti ini tiap hari bisa-bisa aku pingsan, deh._

Ckit.

Suara rem dari sebuah sepeda motor pun menggelegar di area sekolah SMP Teikou – di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang berasal tentu saja milik Kenji. "6.45 pagi, syukurlah." Gumam Nara menghela nafas perlahan. Sesaat, mereka menjadi tontonan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah. Otomatis mereka juga membicarakan mereka, suasana kala itu sangat ricuh. Tentunya dengan sekelompok perempuan-perempuan murid baru juga.

_Hei, hei! Coba kalian lihat! Gadis itu diantar menggunakan motor sport! Keren sekali, ya?_

_Pemuda yang mengendarainya tampan sekali, benar bukan?_

_Kyaa~ Tampan sekali pemuda itu! Ia harus kumasukkan ke dalam daftar tipe idealku!_

_Oh, Kami-sama! Pemuda itu... Aaaaa~_

Kenji yang mendengar bisikan dan juga melihat tatapan yang dikeluarkan para segerombol murid itu mengeluarkan ekspresi tersenyum – tepatnya menyeringai pada adiknya. Nara yang melirik itu mengelus dada pelan, sembari menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Pasti mereka sedang bercanda!" Pekiknya pelan.

"Bilang saja, bahwa apa yang murid – murid itu katakan adalah FAKTA." Sahut sang kakak dengan sebuah senyum seringaian khasnya juga penekanan yang penuh berarti pada kata FAKTA. Gadis berambut cokelat kehitaman itu memutar bola matanya, seakan tak sudi untuk mendengar satu kata pun yang terucap dari Kakaknya yang sok tampan dan bawel ini.

Sok tampan? Sebenarnya sih tidak. Rambutnya ditata acak-acakan berwarna cokelat, tetapi lebih terang. Sosoknya tinggi, bentuk badannya ideal, kulitnya putih, beriris merah kehitaman dengan pupil hitam, hidungnya tajam dan tatapannya bisa meluluhkan seluruh wanita dimanapun. Ah, hanya saja sang adik gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

_Oh ayolah! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk 'mengagumi' sosok yang kini masih ada di depanku!_

"Hei, Onii-chan! Cepat pergi sana!" Nada mengusir terlantur seiring kalimat itu terucap dari mulutnya. Kenji menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, sedetik kemudian Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, ya aku akan pergi sekarang. Toh, para penggemarku di SMA sudah menungguku. Berikan salamku untuk para penggemarku disini ya~ Jaa na!" Pintanya sambil segera meninggalkan sekolah itu dengan kerennya.

Punggung sang kakak terlihat semakin lama, semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang ditelan bumi.

"Dasar sok terkenal tingkat akut!" Desisnya kesal. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kaki memasuki area sekolah barunya ini. Bisa dibilang luas, tapi tidak begitu luas. Pohon-pohon sakura seakan mengiringi langkahnya seraya menuju gedung utama. Bunga-bunga berwarna merah jambu itu mulai berguguran dan menghujani tubuhnya. Buktinya, sisa-sisa bunga itu terselip di helai rambutnya.

"Ugh, bunga-bunganya ada di rambutku."

Ketika menyadari ada sesuatu di rambutnya, Ia segera membersihkan rambutnya dari helai-helai bunga sakura. Saking fokusnya Ia sampai-sampai tidak melihat apa yang ada di depannya. 

**BUG**

"Uh, gomenasai." Ia segera membungkuk berkali-kali. Telinganya menunggu jawaban dari apa yang tadi Ia tabrak dengan tidak sengaja. Takutnya orang itu sama sekali tidak memaafkannya. 

Tidak ada jawaban. 

Nara mencoba berani untuk melirik ke atas. Seketika pandangannya membeku. Iris cokelat muda bertemu dengan Iris Heterochrome itu. Beberapa detik dilalui dengan keheningan total.

_Dia sekolah disini?! Oh tuhan.._

Peristiwa itupun berakhir ketika pemilik Iris cokelat muda beranjak naik – sambil mengerejapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mengklaim bahwa apa yang kini adalah benar adanya. 

Dia – Seijuro Akashi, teman –lebih tepatnya kenalan masa lalunya. 

_Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bahkan berdegup sampai-sampai Ia bisa mendengarnya dari luar. Nara kebingungan, memilih apakah Ia menyapa seperti biasa apa lari menuju kelasnya. Ah, Ia dalam situasi yang cukup rumit. Memikirkan resiko-resiko yang mungkin akan terjadi bila dia memilih salah satu diantaranya.

Oh, sayangnya Ia terjebak seperti ini.

Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu diantaranya. Berharap banyak dari pilihan itu.

_Semoga Ia tidak berpikir macam-macam tentangku._

Di kelas barunya, Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang pilihannya dan juga **dia**. Apa yang wali kelas barunya bicarakan di depan Ia tak menangkapnya dengan baik. Seakan pikiran dan tubuhnya terpisah jauh. Kepalanya berdenyut keras, sesekali Ia memegangi kepalanya dan berdesis pelan.

"Ukh." Desisnya menahan sakit yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh bagian kepalanya, terutama bagian pelipisnya.

"Apa kamu mendengarkanku, Okinara?" Yukazawa-sensei dan hampir seluruh murid kelas itu melirik serentak ke arah meja paling pojok. Tentunya pada 'sang tontonan kelas' yang masih memegangi kepalanya dan kini sedang melirik ke arah jendela.

Merasa Ia dilirik oleh seisi kelas, Nara segera membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menunduk menahan malu. "Gomenasai,Yukazawa-sensei." Lirihnya pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kamu sedang tidak sehat?" Tanya sang sensei ketika menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada anak didik barunya yang satu ini. Kulitnya pucat, pandangannya pun juga sayu. Tak heran, teman-teman barunya merasa khawatir dengannya.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, sensei." Nara mencoba untuk tetap meyakinkan pada wali kelas dan seluruh temannya bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya mencoba untuk tidak menghancurkan hari pertamanya di sekolah.

"Kamu berbohong. Sekarang kamu ke UKS, ya." Timpal sang sensei menatap Nara khawatir. "Biar salah satu temanmu yang mengantarkan."

Nara menggeleng pelan, "Arigato, sensei tapi saya bisa sendiri."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, nanti kamu kenapa-napa lagi. Tami-san, coba kamu antar Nara-san ke ruang UKS ya." Pinta sensei pada salah seorang siswi yang berada di bangku paling depan.

"Ha'i." Balas siswi itu dan segera menuju bangkunya. "Ayo, Nara-san. Biar kuantar."

Nara hanya bisa mengangguk lemas menanggapinya. Siswi itupun membopong tubuh kecilnya menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Pasti kamu belum sarapan, ya?." Tanya sang gadis itu mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Nara pun mengangguk lemas. Karena tadi Ia dan Kakaknya terlambat, Ia lupa untuk mengambil bento dan sarapan pagi. Padahal tadi Ia sudah berencana untuk sarapan karena Ia melihat nugget dan sosis kesukaannya sudah tertata cantik di atas piring makannya.

Ah, Ia benar-benar menyesal untuk itu.

Setelah itu keheningan menghampiri mereka berdua – lagi. Dari kejauhan Ia dapat melihat pemuda bersurai merah darah menuju arahnya. Tunggu? Merah darah?

Kekhawatirannya muncul kembali. Pertanyaan 'Bagaimana jika' sudah memenuhi otaknya. Saat itu juga kepalanya berdenyut lebih keras, pandangannya memburam. Ia panik, mencoba untuk tetap bertahan sampai ruang UKS yang masih lumayan jauh. Tidak ingin merepotkan temannya yang kini menyangga tubuhnya, meskipun tak seluruhnya.

"T-tami-s-san." Lirihnya pelan yang masih terdengar oleh sang gadis berperawakan tinggi yang ada di sampingnya. "Iy- eh Nara-san! Daijobu? Nara-san!." Sedetik kemudian tubuh mungil itu ambruk dilantai. Meninggalkan kepanikan temannya dan – **mungkin** sang pemilik surai merah darah itu.

~~~ 

"Ukh.."

Kini pandangannya tertuju ke atas langit-langit berwarna putih dan lampu yang berwarna senada itu. Semakin lama pandangannya semakin jelas. Kepalanya masih sedikit terasa berat. Kini Ia menyadari, Ia berada di atas tempat tidur ruangan kesehatan. Buktinya Ia mencium bebauan obat yang cukup menyengat. Perlahan Ia beranjak dari tempatnya sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut, walaupun tak separah tadi.

"Sudah sadar, hm?"

Nara segera melirik ke arah pintu masuk ruang itu. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah tampak tenang berdiri di pintu masuk, menatap dirinya seduktif. Ia membulatkan matanya menyadari bahwa dia adalah apa yang Ia khawatirkan sejak tadi.

Seijuro Akashi, pemuda itu lagi.

"M-mengapa kamu ada di sini?." Ia bingung sekaligus tak percaya. Bukankah yang mengantarnya itu adalah Tami? Lalu mengapa yang muncul dia? Kenapa?

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu? Kau tak suka ada keberadaanku disini?" Timpalnya dengan aura intimidasi yang begitu kejam menyelimutinya. Ah, sikapnya masih tak berubah sejak dulu.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, ya?." Sindir sang Gadis beriris cokelat muda itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Akashi mengerenyit heran, heran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Urusilah urusanmu terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya dingin seraya meninggalkan Nara, sendirian. Melihat kelakuannya saja Ia hanya bisa membuang nafas berat. Ini benar-benar kepribadian yang tak akan berubah, pikirnya saat itu.

_Dia masih belum bisa menghargai orang di sekitarnya, Dia perlu banyak belajar_

Ia pun melirik jam dinding yang terdapat disana. Tepat jam 08.30.

Kring Kring Kring~

"Eh? Sudah istirahatkah?." Umpatnya dalam hati. Berarti Ia telah tertinggal 2 jam mata pelajaran, tapi Ia tak yakin juga apakah tadi belajar seperti biasa apa perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Ah, biarlah berlalu.

Yang jelas dia perlu ke kantin, dia kelaparan. Apalagi dia tidak membawa bentonya. Gadis ceroboh.

~~~ 

Selama jam kedua dimulai, Nara masih bergulat dengan pikirannya. Kata 'Bagaimana', 'Mengapa', dan tentu saja 'Pria itu' berputar seperti roller-coaster di dalam otaknya. Ia sampai tak memerhatikan apa yang Sensei katakan di depan. Ia memandang ke arah jendela, melihat awan putih dan langit biru yang merupakan paduan suasana yang sempurna. Sinar matahari tak terlalu terik menerpa wajahnya, memberikan kesan hangat tersendiri. Pohon-pohon berayun tertiup angin, seakan-akan anginnya sangat kencang. Terlihat pula jalan raya besar dan kendaraan berlalu lalang dengan cepat.

"Nara-san, bisakah kamu kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis?" Seketika lamunannya buyar. Nara gelagapan, kaget serta heran memandang Sensei dan beberapa murid yang turut juga melihat kepadanya. Ia pun melihat soal yang ada di papan tulis. Ternyata Matematika.

"Baik." Ia pun melangkah ke depan, mengambil spidol hitam dan mengerjakan soal yang berupa aritmatika sosial.

Setelah selesai, Ia pun segera mengembalikan spidol itu ke tempatnya dan segera duduk kembali. Guru itu pun takjub dengan hasil yang Ia dapatkan di papan tulis. Mungkin Ia mengira Nara tidak bisa mengerjakannya.

"Bagus, Nara-san! Jawabannya betul, tapi lain kali perhatikan Ibu saat mengajar ya." Nara mengangguk paham. Lalu disusul tepuk tangan dari seluruh kelas. Ia hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Bel pulang berbunyi, otomatis seluruh siswa pulang ke rumah. Ada yang nongkrong di depan kelas, di kantin bahkan di depan gym sekolah ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka ikut ekstrakulikuler dan beraktifitas denga klub mereka.

Berbeda halnya dengan Nara, Ia belum tahu ekskul apa yang akan Ia tekuni. Ia berpikir jika ekstrakulikuler hendaknya santai dan tidak terlalu serius. Tapi rupanya seluruh ekskul disini sangat serius.

Rencananya hari ini Ia akan berkunjung ke perpustakaan sekolah yang katanya sangat luas itu. Ia hendak meminjam beberapa buku pelajaran untuk tambahan nanti di rumah. Ketika Ia telah sampai sedikit lagi menuju perpustakaan alangkah terkejutnya Ia melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Ah, ini pasti dari klub jurnalis." Umpatnya kesal. Nara akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan segera pulang. "Besok saja pinjamnya," pikirnya.

**DRRT DRRT DRRT**

Ponsel yang – entah sejak kapan ada di genggamannya itu bergetar. Tanda ada sebuah notifikasi masuk bisa itu pesan , pemberitahuan , ataupun notifikasi akun jejaring sosialnya. Ia pun menekan tombol lock screen yang ada pada kanan atas layar smartphone miliknya.

**Pesan – 1 Pesan Baru**

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Ia pun melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan itu padanya.

_From : Kenji-nii-chan  
To : Nacchan~  
Subyek : Aku menjemputmu_

_Hei, tunggu aku di depan gerbang ya! Aku akan menjemputmu! Awas kalo kamu tidak ada! Jarang lho aku datang untuk menjemputmu~ kekeke_

"Heh, tumben sekali." Desisnya pelan sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku rok hitam bergaris putih diujungnya dan di bawah lutut miliknya. Ia pun dengan setia menunggu sang kakak di depan gerbang sekolah SMP Teikou.

Selagi menunggu sang kakak datang, Ia mengetuk-ketukan ujung sepatunya ke tanah sembari melirik kesana kemari menghindari rasa bosan dan kantuk yang menyerang. Sesekali Ia juga mengutak-atik ponsel cerdas miliknya. Bisa saja ada pesan masuk atau pemberitahuan yang lainnya.  
_  
15 Menit kemudian._

Suara klakson sebuah motor sport membuyarkan Nara dari lamunanya. Kendaraan itupun tepat berhenti di depannya. "Hei, sudah menunggu lama?." Tanya sang kakak pada adiknya yang terlihat, lesu? Mungkin.

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Ahaha, tidak juga~". Sesaat Ia memandang sang kakak yang membawa tas yang Ia yakini dalamnya berisi bola basket berwarna oranye dengan garis hitam yang meng-elilinginya. Maklum, tas itu berada di tempat – yang seperti gantungan yang berada di depan.

"Onii-chan ngapain bawa bola basket?" Tanya Nara dengan keheranan. Sang kakak pun meresponnya dengan menepuk sebelah bahu adiknya. "Aku bawa bola basket itu karena mau ngajak kamu main sama temen-temen kakak di lapangan dekat rumah kita. Temen-temen kakak minta kamu juga supaya ikutan." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum renyah.

"Yang tinggi-tinggi itu, ya?" Tanya balik Nara untuk memastikan dugaannya.

"Yap! Betul sekali!"

Nara sempat terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apakah Ia menerima atau menolak ajakan dari sang kakak.  
"Ayolah~ Gak usah malu, kan mereka udah kenal sama kamu kok!" Sang kakak mencoba membujuk adiknya untuk ikut bermain, yah supaya lebih rame.

"Yosh, baiklah!"

"Yasudah, ayo naik! Nanti teman-teman kakak menunggu lho!"

Ia pun menaiki motor sport itu dan melesat pergi, meninggalkan jejak kaki yang tak nampak disana.

~~~ 

"Ayo, _passing_ bolanya!"

"Oi! Kenapa tadi tidak langsung _shoot_ ? Tadi itu kesempatan yang bagus, baka!"

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

Suara ricuh terdengar dari jauh, tepatnya dari sebuah area lapangan basket di taman itu. Disana rupanya didominasi oleh pemuda-pemuda yang Nara yakin itu adalah teman kakaknya. Meski begitu, disana juga ada beberapa gadis yang mungkin adalah – ehm **pacar-pacar** mereka.

"Oi, Kenji! Darimana saja kamu?" Tanya salah satu pemuda jangkung pada mereka yang baru saja sampai di lapangan itu, tentunya sambil membawa bola basket yang ada di dalam tas khususnya.

"Aku baru saja menjemput adikku."Timpalnya sambil meletakkan tas dan helm di bawah pohon yang tepat berada di pinggir pohon itu. Nara gelagapan, suasana disana terasa canggung sekali. Meskipun sudah begitu kenal, Ia masih saja tidak tahu nama-nama mereka.

Ia malu.

Malu sekali.

"Ah, Nacchan! Sudah pulang sekolah, ya?" Nara pun meng-iyakan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda jangkung tadi dengan menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Wah, Nara-chan mau main juga? Asik!" Pekik salah seorang pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan mencolok, tapi Ia cukup tampan. Oleh karena itu, Nara hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Teman-teman sang kakak sangat menerima kehadiran adik dari teman mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat jago bermain basket, bahkan bisa disetarakan dengan kakaknya. Mereka satu-per-satu memperkenalkan diri, begitu juga dengan sekumpulan gadis yang mulai 'mengagumi' sosok gadis kelas 1 SMP itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bermain! Kita sudah cukup orang, nih!"

~~~ 

Sebuah limosine berwarna putih bergerak dengan anggun memasukki kawasan komplek elit yang diyakini sebagai komplek tempat tinggal sang pemiliknya. Rumah-rumah terjejer rapih dan menjulang tinggi di pinggir sisi jalan raya, tak luput juga pepohonan yang seakan berbaris menghiasi jalan utama yang kini sedang Ia lalui.

Kini mereka melewati sebuah taman yang terdapat banyak pohon sakura. Selain itu, disana juga terdapat sebuah lapangan basket yang kini sedang dipakai banyak orang. Terutama kaum pemuda-pemuda yang tampak mendominasi dibandingkan kaum gadis.

Perlahan Ia membuka jendela mobil yang kini sedang Ia tumpangi, mencoba untuk melihat dan mengamati siapa saja yang sedang bermain basket. Menghiraukan sekumpulan gadis cantik yang sedang menunggu para kekasihnya selesai bermain. Walaupun tak sedikit pula gadis – gadis remaja SMA itu memerhatikan salah satu gadis yang juga ikut bermain.

Gadis itu memakai seragam SMP-nya, SMP Teikou. Sebuah fakta yang membuat Ia semakin penasaran dengan Gadis itu. Sangat, sangat penasaran. Toh, jarang sekali Gadis mau bermain basket dengan para penuda remaja SMA.

"Bisakah kita mendekat ke dekat taman itu?" Pintanya.

"Baik, tuan muda."

Mobil itupun bergerak lambat dan berhenti di dekat taman itu, jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan lapangan basket itu. Surai-surai merah darah pun berterbangan tertiup angin. Kedua manik _heterochrome_ itu fokus menganalisis siapakah Gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba bola basket itu menggelinding menuju ke arahnya, seketika Ia menaikan jendelanya. Bola basket itu berhenti tepat di samping mobilnya. Kebetulan sekali, gadis itulah yang mengambil bola basket ini. Sehingga Ia mudah untuk melihat wajahnya.

Gadis itu semakin mendekat, disertai bayangannya yang diterpa sinar matahari. Dan ketika Gadis itu mengambil bola basket itu Ia membulatkan kedua matanya kemudian, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. 

_Oh, jadi itu kamu._

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang." Pintanya pada sang supir. Sang supir kebingungan, dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang Tuan Muda. "Apa kau tidak mendengarkan?" Tanyanya dingin membuyarkan lamunan sang supir.

"Baik, Tuan Muda Akashi."

Seketika, mobil itu berjalan tepat disaat sang Gadis itu hendak kembali sembari membawa bola. Gadis itu terheran-heran, apakah Ia mengganggu pemilik mobil apa tidak. Kedua iris cokelat muda itu memandangi bagian belakang mobil yang terus menjauh dan akhirnya tidak bisa ditangkap lagi oleh matanya.

"Ada apa, Nara-chan?" Tanya salah satu pemuda jangkung sambil berteriak dari lapangan basket.

"E-eto Tidak ada apa-apa!" Balasnya cepat. "Jadi sekarang bagian siapa, minna?" 

**Keesokan Harinya**

Seperti biasa, suasana ricuh telah tercipta di rumah keluarga Nara. Tapi kali ini, Ia takkan melupakan membawa bento dan sarapan pagi. Ia tak mau kejadian kemarin sampai terulang lagi, apalagi bertemu dengan pria bersurai merah itu. Ah, dia tidak mau!

"Aku pergi ya! Ayo kak, cepatlah!" Pekiknya pada sang kakak yang dinilai lamban dalam waktu yang tidak tepat. Sang kakak menghela pelan, melihat sikap adiknya yang menunjukkan sikap cerewet. "Ah ke-cerewet-annya kambuh lagi." Gumam sang kakak sambil memasukkan ujung kunci ke dalam lubang yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk kunci motor sport kebanggaannya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, kakak?" Aura tubuh sang adik mengeluarkan aura hitam yang cukup menyeramkan, terlebih lagi ketika sang kakak mengetahui sang adik menyeringai. Oh ayolah, ini tidak lucu!

"Kalian berdua! Ayo cepat ke sekolah!" Pekik sang Ibunda tercinta sambil memegang sapu – yang entah darimana Ia dapatkan sambil menatap tajam kedua kakak-beradik itu. Makin saja membuat mereka menelan ludah saking ketakutannya. Karena mereka baru saja melihat Ibunya seperti ini, jarang sekali melihat Ia seperti ini.

"HA'I!" Teriak mereka berdua sambil segera menaiki motor itu dan melesat menuju sekolah mereka.

_Anak-anak ini benar-benar, ya.._

Kini Nara sudah duduk dengan cantik di bangkunya, bangku paling pojok dekat jendela. Matanya melihat tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran yang dibawanya. Ada 6 buku beserta satu lembar kerja tugas yang telah Ia selesaikan kemarin malam.

"Coba kita periksa ya, ehm ada buku Pendidikan Jasmani, Bahasa Jepang, Bahasa Inggris, Fisika, Sejarah dan Matematika. Wah, pelajaran kali ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku pecah!" Umpatnya sambil membulak-balikkan buku itu dengan malasnya.

"Nara-san! Ayo kita ganti baju bareng!" Ajak salah satu gadis dari gerombolan gadis itu padanya. Ia pun mengangguk pelan seraya mengambil baju olahraga dan mengikuti gerombolan itu. 

"Kali ini kita akan mengadakan game kecil bola basket!" Ucap sang Guru sambil merangkul bola basket disampingnya. Sontak para murid laki-laki berteriak kegirangan, dan sebaliknya para murid perempuan mengeluh kesal. Banyak diantara mereka yang sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket. Pengecualian untuk Nara, tentunya. Ia tak masalah dengan olahraga apa yang akan diteskan, apalagi sekarang adalah olahraga favoritnya. Bola Basket.

"Dan siapa saja yang menang akan mendapat hadiah dari Sensei!" Seketika saja para murid perempuan terpacu semangatnya untuk mengikuti kegiatan ini. Ah, anak perempuan memang harus diiming-imingi hadiah dahulu.

"Asalkan bisa mencetak 5 bola saja ke dalam ring lawan~" Akhirnya semuanya _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Sekarang kita akan bagi kelompok." Ucap sang Guru sambil membagi kelompok-kelompok secara acak. Ada yang 5 orang, ada yang 6 orang. Ada yang laki-laki semua, perempuan semua, ada juga yang campuran. Mungkin kali ini Nara kurang beruntung, karena Ia masuk ke dalam kelompok yang di dalamnya hanya ada dia sebagai seorang perempuan sedangkan empat orang lainnya adalah laki-laki.

"Oke, karena ada perempuan dalam kelompok kita maka kita perkenalan dulu, ya!" Ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan teman-temannya berkenalan dengan Nara. Nara mengangguk pelan, setelah tahu nama-nama mereka. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika mengetahui semua diantara mereka merupakan teman yang bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Nara-san, kamu yang menjadi point guard-nya, ya?" Pinta salah satu laki-laki berkaki jenjang itu sambil memutar bola pada satu jari. "Baik! Lalu sekarang tentukan siapa yang akan ada di posisi Center, Shooting Guard, Small Forward dan Power Forward-nya!" Mereka ber-empat pun mengangguk setuju dan mulai menyusun posisi-posisi. Tak lupa juga mereka menentukan alur permainan apa yang akan dimainkan nanti.

Sebagai satu-satunya kelompok yang anggotanya campuran, kelompok mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai kelompok yang paling baik dalam hal kerja sama dan kekompakkan tim. Itu menurut pengamatan dari sang Guru pada kelompok 4, ya kelompok Nara.

"Baiklah game pertama antara kelompok 2 dan kelompok 4, silahkan untuk bersiap-siap." Terdengar suara sang Guru menyebutkan nama kelompoknya, Nara mengajak para teman barunya itu untuk segera menuju lapangan.

_Di samping itu ..._

Kumpulan siswa-siswi kelas A tengah dalam perjalanan kembali menuju kelasnya setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang disampaikan oleh Guru mereka di Perpustakaan. Termasuk Si Pria Bersurai Merah itu. Ia berjalan tepat di belakang teman-temannya, sendirian.

Ia tidak terlalu peduli apakah ada yang mau berteman dengannya atau tidak, selagi itu tidak mengganggu urusannya.

Pandangannya teralihkan kepada kelas B yang sedang berkumpul di area lapangan basket _outdoor_ sekolah. Ia juga melirik beberapa buah bola basket di pinggir lapangan, dan juga Gadis itu. Ah, iya Gadis itu ada di kelas B. 

_Sepertinya ini akan menarik_

"Akashicchi! Ayo kita ke kelas-ssu!" Teriak salah satu teman –maksudnya kenalannya. Pria berambut blonde bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik, Ryouta." Kise pun menoleh ke arah lapangan basket outdoor itu, ah ternyata kelas B bermain basket. Tak biasanya Akashi seperti ini, apa ada sesuatu di kelas B? "Eh.."

_Game antara kelompok 2 dan kelompok 4 akan segera dimulai, beri hormat!_

"K-kenapa ada perempuan diantara kumpulan laki-laki itu-ssu? Apa ini campuran, Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise kebingungan melihat adanya seorang perempuan diantara 9 laki-laki.

"Lihat saja sendiri, Ryouta." Timpalnya dingin sambil terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik mereka yang bermain, ah sebenarnya Ia hanya mengamati sang Gadis itu.

_Tip Off_

Kedua center dari masing-masing kelompok melompat setinggi-tingginya meraih bola, dan ternyata yang berhasil adalah Sang Center Kelompok 4. Ia pun segera mengoper bola kepada sang gadis tersebut, yang membuat kedua pemuda berambut merah dan blonde di atas pun membulatkan matanya.

"E-eh? Apa gadis itu seorang Point Guard-ssu? Wih! Sugoi-ssu~" Kise pun berkomentar, entah kenapa Ia merasa takjub melihat perempuan yang jago bermain basket. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia melihat secara langsung.

Sedangkan Akashi? Tidak usah ditanya apa yang Ia lakukan sekarang, Ia hanya menyeringai seperti biasanya. 

_Aura yang aku rasakan berbeda dari sebelumnya, gadis ini memiliki aura seorang pemain yang hebat. Tapi aura ini belum berkembang secara sempurna, jika ini disempurnakan maka..._

Seketika nafas seorang kapten dari generasi keajaiban ini tercekat ketika mengetahui kemungkinan besar apabila gadis itu diasah kemampuannya. Akashi bisa memprediksinya, karena Ia memiliki 'Emperor Eye'. Dan mata itu jugalah yang mengungkapkan kemampuan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemain kelompok ketiga yang tiba-tiba menjadi kelompok starter pertama karena kemampuan Misdirectionnya. Kemampuan ini pun juga terbaca oleh mata sang kapten beriris _heterochrome_ itu.

Nara, yang merupakan sang Gadis itu men_dribbling_ bola tepat di samping kanannya, memandang situasi di sekitarnya. Bola itu dipindahkannya dengan cepat ke sebelah kirinya lalu dikembalikannya lagi ke sebelah kanan dengan sangat cepat, bahkan Ia dapat melakukannya di bagian dalam kaki dengan silang dengan cepat dan tanpa kesalahan.

Sang lawan – yang notabenenya adalah seorang laki-laki itupun mulai kewalahan. "Sugoi.. Tampaknya dia adalah seorang pemain dulunya!" Decak kagum mulai terucap dari bibir sang lawan, membuat Nara tersenyum simpul.

Secara tiba-tiba iris cokelat mudanya menajam, merasakan bahwa temannya berlari ke belakangnya dan sesegera mungkin Ia mengoper ke belakang tanpa membalikan badan. Dan segera sang teman itupun mengambil bola dan melakukan _three-point_ dengan mulus masuk ke dalam ring.

Semua orang yang ada disana termasuk guru, murid-murid, Kise dan tentu saja Akashi – meskipun tidak terlalu ditampilkan ke muka publik tercengang kaget, kagum dan juga membelalakan matanya bulat-bulat. Bibir mereka seakan terus mengulangi kata 'Sugoi' saking kagumnya.

Sedetik kemudian riuh murid-murid lain terdengar sangat keras. Baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, semua berteriak kagum. Bahkan, kedua iris berwarna kuning milik Kise pun kini membentuk sebuah bangun segilima yang dinamai **bintang**.

"Wah, Nara-san benar-benar hebat!"

"Ia berbakat dalam hal ini, aku tak menyangka bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan!"

"Nara-san pasti mantan pemain terkenal dulunya! Ia benar-benar hebat!"

Komentar demi komentar menhujani pagi yang cerah itu. Tak sedikit diantara mereka yang menanggapi positif atas peristiwa yang membuat sang Guru sangat terkesima. Selain itu Nara juga dikenal baik, cukup pandai, senang menolong teman, tidak merepotkan orang lain dan dia cantik juga manis. Sekarang Ia berbakat dalam olahraga basket, membuat Ia dijuluki 'Gadis idaman' oleh teman-temannya.

"Apa aku tadi tidak salah lihat-ssu? Dia melakukan _Crossover_ dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu, bagaimana bisa? Lalu dia juga dapat tahu di belakangnya ada teman satu tim yang siap dioper bola tanpa melihat ke belakang? Apa dia juga punya mata itu? Ya tuhan, sebenarnya dia ini siapa?" Gumam Kise sambil terus berdecak kagum dan kaget setengah mati.

Akashi yang tadi terus-menerus menyeringai membuka mulutnya, "Heeh, dia lumayan juga." Kise yang mendengar itu menggangguk setuju, "Akashicchi, apa dia juga punya mata itu? Semacam eagle eye atau hawk eye misalnya?" Tanya Kise penuh penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu." Timpalnya singkat. _Gadis ini cukup berpotensi memiliki salah satu diantara Eagle eye dan Hawk eye. Tapi, kurasa ini lebih dari itu.. Ada yang berbeda._

"Ryouta, kembali ke kelas." Titah Akashi seraya meninggalkan Kise yang masih tetap berada di posisinya, memandang sang Gadis dengan seribu satu pertanyaan. Kise yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati Akashi yang sudah jauh mendahuluinya, "Akashicchi! Tunggu aku-ssu!" Teriaknya sambil berlari sambil menyamakan kedudukan.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang-ssu?" Kise kembali bertanya dan disambut hangat oleh seringaian Akashi.

"Tentu saja – "

_Time up! Pemenangnya adalah kelompok 4 dengan skor 10-4! Membungkuk!_

"Sang gadis misterius itu, Ryouta."

~~~ 

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Selesai mengganti bajunya dengan seragam, Nara melangkah menuju kelas untuk menyimpan baju olahraganya yang penuh dengan keringat. Wajar saja, Ia berhasil mengalahkan 4 kelompok dan –

"Ciee, Nara-san yang memenangkan hadiahnya! Selamat ya~" Tami – temannya menepuk pundak Nara sedikit kencang sampai-sampai Nara hampir saja tersungkur. "Eh, sumimasen, Nara-san! Daijobu?" Tanyanya ketika mengetahui kesalahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok~ Terimakasih!" Balasnya disertai senyuman manis yang Ia tampilkan.

"Nara-san hati-hati dengan Tami-san eh! Dia kadang-kadang suka _lost control _loh!" Celetuk salah seorang teman disertai dengan cekikikan teman yang lain.

"Eh, aku tidak seperti itu, Nara-san!" Belanya.

Nara yang melihat itu kembali tersenyum._ Semua baik padaku, sesuai yang aku inginkan._

"Nara-san! Mau ke kantin?" Ajak salah seorang Gadis yang asik bergerombol itu.

"Aku akan menyusul! Kalian duluan saja!" Balas Nara sambil fokus memasukkan bajunya ke dalam tas dan mempersiapkan untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Ketika Ia mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan segera menuju ke kantin, tiba-tiba terdengar riuh gadis-gadis di sepanjang lorong kelasnya. Nara menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan 'Ada apa?' miliknya.

_"Ah.. Siapa pria bersurai merah itu, ya? Dia tampan sekali!"_

_"Katanya pemuda itu kelas A lho! Kelas eksekutif!"_

_"Ya tuhan! Aku sepertinya akan meleleh~"_

Bisik-bisik itu terdengar jelas oleh Nara. Sebenarnya lebih menuju 'teriakan' daripada 'bisik-bisik', dan yang sedang dibicarakan pun tetap berjalan seperti biasanya. Walaupun dimata orang itu bukan jalan biasa, tapi jalan yang mampu melelehkan hati para kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

Tunggu, 'Pria bersurai merah'?

"Jangan-jangan itu .." Ketika sang 'Pria bersurai merah' masuk ke dalam kelasnya, seketika apa yang Nara takuti – yaitu bertemu dengannya kembali terulang. Kini pria itu dengan santainya berjalan menuju bangkunya, meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang berada di kelas itu 'meleleh' dengan sendirinya.

"A-akashi-san.." Ucapnya kaget, saking kagetnya Ia sampai terbata-bata. Yang dipanggil tentu saja tak jauh dari kebiasaannya, menyeringai.

Perlahan, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya yang membuat iris cokelat muda dan _heterochrome_ itu kembali bertemu. Nara pun memundurkan wajahnya, karena saking terlalu dekatnya Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas berat dari sang Emperor itu.

"Temui aku di Gym sepulang sekolah, tepatnya jam 12.00. Aku tidak terima penolakan." Ucapnya seraya menarik wajahnya dari hadapannya, "Dan jangan membuat aku menunggu." Tambahnya seiring dengan langkahnya yang pergi meninggalkan Nara yang masih diam membeku di kursinya.

"Untuk apa Akashi-san memintaku untuk menemuinya di Gym sepulang sekolah? Bukankah lapangannya akan dipakai oleh klub basket?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Ini cukup aneh, pasti ada alasan mengapa Ia melakukan itu. Akashi tidak akan memintaku untuk ke Gym tanpa alasan."

Nara pun beranjak dari kursinya, meluruskan niat untuk pergi menuju kantin. "Untuk apa aku memikirkan itu, dia hanya bilang 'Temui' kan? Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ah, ini membuatnya menjadi bicara sendiri.

~~~ 

**Pulang sekolah, 12.30 p.m  
**  
Nara berlari dengan cepat menuju Gym, dia benar-benar lupa akan janjinya dengan Akashi -Lebih tepatnya perintah Akashi. Ia tadi habis mengantri untuk meminjam buku perpustakaan, karena antriannya panjang dan Ia lupa waktu saat mengobrol dengan temannya akhirnya Ia lupa segalanya.

"_Temui aku di Gym sepulang sekolah, tepatnya jam 12.00. Aku tidak terima penolakan."_

_"Dan jangan membuat aku menunggu."_

Kalimat itu semakin membuat Nara panik sepanik-paniknya. Entah apa yang Akashi lakukan ketika mengetahui bahwa Ia terlambat hingga setengah jam. Ah, pasti dia akan dihukum dengan gunting kesayangan sang emperor itu.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Umpatnya kesal sambil memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Ia terus berusaha berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya Ia sampai di depan pintu masuk Gym SMP Teikou yang lumayan besar itu.

Sekarang rasa gugup, takut dan nervousnya melebur menjadi satu. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah Ia kabur ataukah Ia masuk dan bersiap menghadapi gunting dan ucapan sadis Akashi?

"Oke, Nara. Bicarakan baik-baik, tetap tenang, jangan takut dan berdo'a kepada Tuhan." Gumamnya meyakinkan diri sendiri sambil perlahan mendorong pintu Gym itu.

_Semoga dalamnya bukan neraka, bukan neraka_

"Eh.."

Tidak ada siapapun di dalam Gym itu. Nara pun mencoba melangkah masuk dan tak lupa pula Ia menutup pintu Gym – tanpa menguncinya. Pandangannya terus mencari keberadaan sang setan merah tersebut. Di bangku penonton, di bangku pemain, di bawah ring Ia tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang lagi! Dan besok aku akan didatangi lagi! Ah, Kami-sama lindungilah aku!" Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Terlambat 30 menit."

Nara membulatkan matanya, seraya melirik ke belakang. Terlihat sosok yang sedang dicarinya tadi bersandar di sebelah pintu gym yang tidak dibuka tadi, sambil melipat tangannya di dada bidangnya.

"Eh, a-anu gomenasai, Akashi-san. E-eto tadi aku –"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan darimu." Seketika aura intimidasi menyelimuti seisi dalam gedung olahraga itu, membuat Nara mengeridik ngeri. "Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak mau dibuat menunggu, masih baik aku mau menunggumu disini." Lanjutannya tak kalah dingin.

Hening seketika.

"Apa kamu masih belum mengerti juga tentang kalimat ' tidak suka menunggu' ?"

**Skakmat**! Nara menelan ludahnya kasar, kini Ia dalam posisi terjepit. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Ia bisa terbebas dari suasana mencekam seperti ini. Apalagi dengan mata heterochrome-nya yang terus menatap sinis dan tajam iris matanya. Membuat Ia menyesal dengan apa yang tadi Ia pilih.

"Terlalu sulit untuk berbicara denganku, heh?"

Nara menunduk sambil menekuk wajahnya, kedua tangannya kini mengepal keras. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi putihnya. Entah kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Sekarang ada apa kamu memintaku untuk datang kesini, Akashi-san?"

"Hanya satu permintaan, dan aku takkan mau dengar kata penolakan darimu."

~~~

"E-EH?!"

Nara terbelalak kaget, ketika mengetahui apa alasan dan tujuan Ia dibawa kesini. Alasan yang simpel tapi tidak logis. Lebih tepatnya, pria di depannya ini mengajak Ia bermain one-on-one basket.

One-on-one dengan sang kapten Kiseki no Sedai? _Think again._

"K-kenapa harus aku? A-aku tidak bisa –"

"Tidak bisa bermain basket? Kau mau membohongiku?"

_Akashi tahu darimana kalau aku bisa bermain basket? Apa jangan-jangan..._

"E-eto b-bukan begitu, tapi –"

DUG

"I-ittai.." Pekiknya pelan setelah merasakan permukaan sebuah bola basket menghantam samping kepalanya. Ia terus meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja dilempar bola oleh sang setan merah. "Bagaimana jika 'Gunting' ini yang kulempar ke kepalamu itu?" Ia kembali menyeringai ria. Melihat 'Gunting' itu saja sudah membuat Nara ketakutan setengah mati, membayangkan dirinya mati karena sebuah gunting saja itu adalah sebuah hal yang konyol.

"E-eh, jangan bermain benda tajam ya." Pinta Nara sambil merentangkan kedua telapak tangan lalu menggoyangkannya cepat. Dan yang paling parah, Akashi malah mendekat dengan membawa gunting di tangan kanannya. Otomatis mendekat, Nara akan mundur dengan sendirinya. Inikah yang dinamakan reflek?

Sekarang Nara benar-benar dalam situasi terjepit. Ia tak bisa keluar dari sini, Ia tersudut di tembok dan di depannya sudah ada Akashi yang membuatnya kini dalam posisi yang tersudutkan. Akashi mulai mengacungkan gunting, dan meletakkan ujungnya pada pipi putih si Gadis beriris cokelat muda itu.

"Main atau mati." Tawarnya sambil menyeringai, lagi.

_Kalau sudah seperti ini, tidak ada jalur alternatif lagi. _

"Baiklah."

Ia pun menyeringai, penuh kemenangan.

**TBC**

Hola~ Akhirnya dapat membuat yang lebih panjang juga! 18 lembar! Yahuu~ /dijitak  
Terimakasih untuk review, fav, dan followsnya~ Author sangat berterima kasih huhu :') /nangis\  
Ohya~ Author juga mau menjawab beberapa review nih~ Untuk review yang lain **terimakasih banyak!  
**  
_Tsukkika Fleur_ : Eh, iya! Author juga baru tahu,lho~ Memang seharusnya tidak ada titik setelah pemakaian tanda baca (?) dan (!). Waktu nulis chap.1 yang super pendek itu, author belum belajar dari buku bahasa indonesia tuh wkwkwkwkwk:D \authoramatiran/ Sekarang di chap.2 ini udah author benerin kok! Tapi kalo ada salah, langsung kasih tahu ya wwkkw=))Terimakasih atas infonya, ya~

_Aoi Yukari_ : Ehehe, author juga bingung anak 6 tahun udah bisa yang kayak gini.. wkwkwk pada dasarnya itu perempuannya mulai mengagumi sosok si laki-lakinya itu :D tapi gapapa deh /dilempargunting :D

Ohya, karena bentar lagi lebaran dan author mau mudik ke Tasikmalaya /edisi mudik\ Author mau mnegucapkan selamat idul fitri 1435 H Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin :D Author insyaallah akan update lagi setelah lebaran, dan semoga bisa panjang juga kwkwkwk:D

Oke, boleh minta satu lagi enggak?

Boleh kan?

**RnR** please!


End file.
